Relic
Appearance Relic is a hulking warforged juggernaut, covered in blue-black adamantine plating. Nearly eight feel tall, and broad shouldered, the Forged strikes and impressive, if intimidating, figure. Unlike the vast majority of their kind, Relic prefers to wear clothes. Custom tailored pants, boots, and perpetually wearing their red overcoat. Fluff History History Relic came out of the Creation Forge, a mere five years ago. One of many juggernauts, They received to basic Cannith military education. However, before they ever set foot on a battlefield, they were shipped across the sea, to Xen’drik. Purchased by a private organization, rather than any army, Relic would serve as shield and sword, for one of the Wayfinder Foundation’s most venerable members. The Professor was a wizened, cantankerous elderly Dwarven man, prone to lengthy rants on the various histories of the races of Khorvaire, however, he was the foremost expert on the fallen Giant Empire of Xen’drik. None could boast more archaeological discoveries or of greater understanding of the past. Alongside the professors apprentice, the Hobgoblin Ketaal, Relic hungrily learned any and everything he could from the Professor, even when he was meant to be little more than a club with legs. Eventually, the Professor caught on to Relic’s act, discovering the curious mind encased within the hulking body. He trained Relic to be an assistant, in the Arcane Sciences, of Artifice, how to be a better person, a REAL person, to survive in the harshest regions of Xen’drik, and as time grew on, to be a skilled archaeologist in their own right. Unfortunately, as all things must, these adventures came to an end. On the Professor’s final ‘dig’ the trio, along with the hired guides and laborers, ran afoul a particularly fiendish Storm giant. This foe tormented to party for weeks, before crashing a torrential storm into the dig site. Relic and Ketaal were able to pull themselves out, into the relative safety of the Jungle, but in his great age, the Professor couldn’t hope to do the same. When the storm cleared, there was no sign of the Giant, the site, or the Professor. Relic and Ketaal only just made it off the boat back in Sharn when news came down. The Korth Edicts has been signed. Relic was a free person. One with nowhere to go, no purpose. Relic headed north, into Fairhaven, to speak with one of the Professor’s former pupils, Boroman ir’Dayne, head of the Wayfinder Foundation. Placing a bag of gold on the distinguished Halfling’s desk, the pittance the Korth Edicts dictated all Warforged would be paid for their “time in service,” Relic said only this. “Take me back. I am not done in Xen’drik.” Relic has continued being the strong arm of the Foundation since that day. Enemies Boats. Secrets Relic is secretly fears two things: being all on their own, their friends and companions weak bodies failing, dying as they are left with no choice but to carry on alone. And boats. Traits, Ideals, Bonds & Flaws Personality Traits * You might think I am just a war machine, but I love a lively debate on historical esoterica. That does not mean I will tolerate any of your disrespect Ideals * Preservation. “It belongs in a museum!” Bonds * I have a friendly rival, Ketaal. Only one of us can be the best, and I aim to prove it is me. Flaws * I cannot leave a room without searching it for secret doors. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold & XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Character Sheet * Relic Category:Characters